In an effort to improve resistance to corrosion, scaling and/or other processes, sheet metal made of high-strength or hardenable steel alloys are now being made with one or more thin coating material layers, such as aluminum- and zinc-based layers. Although these coating material layers can impart desirable qualities to the sheet metal, their presence can contaminate welds, thereby reducing weld strength, integrity, etc. This is particularly true if the coated sheet metal piece is being butt welded or lap welded to another sheet metal piece.